Overhead video display screen systems for use in motor vehicles are well known in the art. Typically, these systems include a single overhead video screen viewable by passengers seated in a second and/or third row of seats. The overhead video screen is in communication with a set of controls configured to selectively display video on the screen. In some instances, a motor vehicle may include a dual video screen system adapted for viewing by different rows of passengers. For example, some minivans include a first video screen adapted to be viewed by the passengers seated in a second row of seats and a second video screen adapted to be viewed by the passengers seated in a third row of seats.
In some vans and minivans, the second row of seats may be swiveled by the passenger such that the passenger may rotate his or her seat at least 180° and as much 360° in some instances. As such, a passengers seated in the second row of seats may swivel his or her seat such that he or she is facing the rear of the motor vehicle. In this configuration, the passengers seated in the second row of seats are unable to view the rearward facing video screen.
As such, a video display screen system including a swivelable video screen that may be configured to face forward to be viewed by passengers seated in a second row of seats facing the rear of the vehicle is desired. However, state laws prohibit having video display screens that are viewable by the driver of a vehicle in motion as such screens are potentially distracting to the driver who may be able to see the video in his or her rearview mirror. Accordingly, a system configured to comply with these state laws while still allowing video screen that can swivel between a front facing and rear facing position is desired.